


His Queen and Her King

by Dusklatte



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Attempts at a dom/sub relationship, Blow Jobs, Claude has been plotting their wedding without byleth knowing until last minute, Claude is very serious about consent!!!, Dorothea is only mentioned in passing, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Fluff and Smut, Golden Deer girls in a small section, Hilda being loud and drunk, Kisses, Oral Sex, Poor Marianne and Ignatz are the only sober people in the city, Post-Coital Cuddling, Seual content starts in first chapter but continued in second, Sexual Content, Stolen Kisses, Vaginal Sex, Weddings, btw i'm not good at writing weddings so it's slightly skimmed over lol, but it just gets real affectionate, hilda/lorenz and marianne/ignatz if you squint, post golden deer route, so soft!!! so gentle!!! claude loves byleth!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusklatte/pseuds/Dusklatte
Summary: The first time Byleth had been to Derdriu was as a mercenary.The second time Byleth went to Derdriu was on Claude's request.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hehe... he.......................
> 
> I love these two too damn much.

Derdriu – the centre of former House Riegan territory, and capital of the Leicester Alliance before Fdlan became a united country. Byleth had visited only once before, having been hired alongside Jeralt and his mercenaries by some sort of grudge-bearing noble who believed that the Riegan house of nobles were unfit to lead the Alliance.

She had to confess, the entire city was beautiful. Enclosed with stone walls which were not overbearing, such as the ones in former Kingdom territory, or intimidating, such as the ones from the former Empire. In addition, walls did not envelop the entire city – the deep blue ocean was present at one side, and the open feeling when standing by the docks was liberating.

_There was a reason it had been called the aquatic capital, after all._

The second time which Byleth had been there, she had _not _been expecting it to be for her wedding. More specifically, her wedding to Claude von Riegan, former leader of the Alliance and king of Almyra.

People had been sceptical when the engagement was announced, upon Claude ascending to the Almyran throne, but as time went by, the suspicions thawed out. Many times had people bore witness to the pair in a loving embrace, or being an unstoppable force on the battlefield, even when sparring with one another.

_The people of Almyra were happy to have Byleth as their queen, and the people of Fódlan were happy to have Claude as their king._

Derdriu was often busy, being an ideal place for sightseeing or taking a break from the everyday stresses of life, but the days leading up to the wedding had been hectic. It had reached the point where the flow of people in and out of the city had to be restricted – not that it was a surprise, having the leaders of two countries which were intermittently at war in one place would have been a prime opportunity to instigate yet another.

Claude had surprised her when he revealed where they were going to get married. She hadn’t a clue on how to organise a wedding, so Claude, alongside former allies (notably Hilda) had taken the reins, and promised her a wonderful day.

One day, Byleth had received a letter from Claude, asking to meet her in Derdriu, as that is where he would arrive in Fódlan following one of his long visits to Almyra. As such, she arrived there – earlier than asked, which is what he had anticipated… meaning that he had arrived even earlier.

The pair had held in a long, comforting embrace, before he whispered something in her ear.

“So… You know that we are going to get married? What do you think about, say… in three days?”

* * *

* * *

The days had been and gone, and Byleth honestly felt as though she had wasted her time by being unproductive. She didn’t care much for the dresses which Hilda was trying to get her to try on, or for the makeup which Marianne carefully tried to choose for her.

It was only when Hilda sighed and turned to face Leonie, that Byleth knew she would probably have to start paying more attention to what they were trying to do for her, as much as she did her best to feign interest. All that Hilda had said was “Get the one, Leonie… You know! _The one!”_

“The… one?”

“Ah, so now you pay attention! Well, you’ll find out in a few minutes when Leonie returns! But first, you’ve gotta take your clothes off, Professor~”

“What?! No!”

Following a lot of back and forth bickering, and Lysithea’s threats to intervene, Byleth had caved to the point that she was wearing simply her shirt and shorts. “I’m… I’m not taking off anything else. Even if you want me to, I won’t.”

Eventually, Leonie stumbled through the door, looking out of breath and frustrated. “Got it, Hilda! It’s heavier than I thought it would be, I mean, it’s a _dress!”_

Byleth eventually sighed, and buried her hands in her face. “_Fine, _Hilda. I’ll try it on, bu-”

“Oh thank the-”

“_But, _I’m trying it on alone. If I need help, Marianne can come in. If not, you can all wait outside.”

Relief flooded through Byleth’s body when Hilda, Lysithea, Leonie and Marianne left the room, leaving nothing but her and the dress behind. She could see that it wasn’t as traditional as the other dresses which had been shoved into her face, as for one, it wasn’t white, and two… it almost appeared to take inspiration from her usual clothes.

It was mostly a deep grey, and split off into layers in the skirt. The back was open, which made her bite her lip, though she supposed that the liked the sheer lace details which were present where the back was missing.

With a sigh, she continued to undress so that she could try it on in order to satiate her former students who were waiting outside the door. Little did she know… they were peering in through a gap in the door.

Hilda gasped quietly, and grabbed hold of Lysithea’s sleeves. “Hey, hey! You seen that?! The Professor is pretty well endowed, no wonder Claude basically _worships _her body!”

“H- Hilda, it’s rude spying in on the Professor whilst she’s getting changed...”

“I wonder if she got that from her mother...”

“Well, I’d be shocked and horrified if she got that from Jeralt-” Leonie muttered, before her eyes widened. “You three… you don’t think that the Professor is, you know… going to be quite sad? She’s getting married, and Jeralt isn’t here any more… He was all she knew before she became our professor, so...”

Hilda sighed loudly, and turned to face Leonie. “Way to bring a massive downer on the mood! I’m sure Jeralt would be happy his daughter is getting married, and I bet that Claude would one hundred percent get his blessing. He’s probably in the ‘great big tavern in the sky’, raising a pint in honour of her and her wedding!”

Silence filled the air for a few minutes then, it growing more and more awkward as the four occasionally made eye contact with one another.

The silence was broken when the door opened, and Byleth emerged, her face bright red as she did her best to cover it. The dress had fitted her perfectly, and hugged her figure in all of the right places.

“Ooh, turn around Professor!” Lysithea eventually begged, more in an attempt to break the silence than anything.

_None of them noticed Claude down the hallway, his jaw essentially on the ground at the sight of Byleth in her wedding dress._

_All he was there for was to remind them that it was nearly time for the ceremony._

* * *

* * *

Overall, the actual wedding ceremony had been short. It was decided that though the wedding would take place in traditional Fódlan style, the vows were to be Almyran in origin – short and to the point, followed by the usual ‘I do’.

Byleth had only realised that she was _actually _a married woman when Claude removed his glove, and gently caressed her cheek. “You know… we can’t leave our people waiting, can we? Let’s give them what they want...”

“Waiting for wha-mph!” Byleth hadn’t been expecting to suddenly feel Claude’s lips against her, but it hardly took long for her to just melt into the kiss. His fingers of his free hand were trailing against the lace on the back of her dress, his other thumb stroking her cheek. Her arms gently wrapped around his neck, bringing him in even closer.

Eventually, the two parted, but remained holding onto each other with their foreheads lightly touching. They didn’t care for the audience cheering, or the excitement of their friends as they ran over to congratulate them. It was a moment where… it was just the two of them, alone in the world.

“I love you, my queen...”

“And I love you too, my king...”

“But you know, we haven’t considered what we’re going to do with our names… I’ve personally loved the sound of Claude and Byleth von Riegan.”

Byleth blushed and smiled, before moving closer to his ear. “Consider this: Claude and Byleth Eisner.”

“Or, even better yet… Claude and Byleth von Riegan-Eisner? Eisner-von Riegan? No, that sounds far too long. And it’s quite the mouthful.”

“Heh, adorable… let’s stick with von Riegan for now.” The sound of Byleth’s quiet chuckle brought a feeling of want forth, but he knew he had to hold back. _Not until later… Not until you’re alone with her… _He had that mantra repeating in his head whenever he felt the urge to do… _things._

“As you wish, my wonderful, wonderful wife.”

* * *

* * *

Amid the celebrations in the centre of the city, Claude loved the thrill of stealing a kiss from Byleth when nobody was looking. He knew that he could do it publicly, and have people fawn over how ‘sweet’ it was. But he loved the thrill of imagining that it was something to be kept secret.

What he didn’t know was that Byleth had kept trying to do the same, but something always came up when she tried, be it somebody congratulating them, or somebody wanting to small talk in an attempt to get in their good graces (most likely for money or status).

It was only when she noticed that Claude looked bored at the people surrounding him that she decided that she would try to one-up his secret kisses. She went over to him, and leaned into his ear. “Claude...” She took a deep breath, and smiled. “I’m feeling a bit overwhelmed with all these crowds. Do you know of anywhere in the city where I can take a break from this all?”

Claude then paused at her words, a soft smile forming on his face. “You appear to forget that I have a home here, Byleth. This was originally part of Riegan territory, after all… I could take you there to rest? I could, um… make us a drink of tea whilst the festivities continue without us? I’m sure people wouldn’t mind us being missing for a while, they’re all already getting drunk and fawning over Dorothea, seeming as I managed to hire her for entertainment...”

Byleth nodded, and Claude was fortunately able to dismiss the people who were talking at him. He gently took hold of her hand, and they began to walk away to the outskirts of the city.

Once indoors, Byleth sighed and fell into Claude’s chest, before lifting her hand up and carefully stroked across the beginnings of a beard on his chin. “_Finally, _I’ve got a chance to steal a kiss myself...” She then lifted her head up, and pressed a soft kiss against his lips. His face went red, and he chuckled deeply.

“I’ve seen the frustration on your face all day when you’ve tried to kiss me but weren’t able to. Gotta admit… It was quite fun seeing you all exasperated when I was able to sneak kisses but you couldn’t. You made it pretty difficult for me to resist you when you were doing that...”

“What do you mean by that?” Byleth knew _exactly _what he meant, she just wanted him to say it bluntly.

Claude grinned, and pulled her into a tight hug. “What do I mean? Well… You’re hot when you’re frustrated, and there were times where I wanted to forget all common decency and have you there and then.” _That was not what Byleth thought he meant. _“But now that we’re all alone… I don’t think I can hold back any more. Unless you’re not up to it? Feel free to say no...”

With a sly smile on her face, and a pink blush covering her cheeks, Byleth tilted her head. She then grabbed hold of the collar of his shirt, and pulled him close to her. “Come here, you...” She pressed another kiss to his lips, but she wasn’t expecting his reaction.

Claude pushed her against the locked front door during the kiss, his hands roaming everywhere possible on her back. “You know… there was one other thing which made today difficult for me, Byleth...” The husky tone of his voice as he whispered her name rather than a nickname such as ‘Teach’ or ‘my friend’ made her face heat up and made her stomach flutter. “This dress… This… damn… dress!”

Byleth whined against his lips at the tone of his voice, it was something she had only ever heard from him when he was frustrated in battle, and… well, it was a definite turn on for her.

“If it’s been annoying you… Take it off, Claude.” She waited for a moment, as she felt him pause at her words. A wide smirk grew on his face, and he licked his lips.

“Don’t mind if I do...” With a look of lust in his eyes, he moved one of his hands to her cleavage, and trailed his fingers across the edge of her dress. He seemed eager, yet hesitant at the same time.

It was clear the reasons why Hilda chose this dress the more that Claude did. There was the plunged neckline of the dress, putting a major emphasis on her chest. Claude definitely… appreciated that. In addition to that, the lace back of the dress showed off the muscles from her days as a mercenary. And then… there was the fact that it fit her perfectly in every way.

With a chuckle, Claude went and pulled the straps of her dress down, and took his time to acknowledge the view before him once her breasts had been pulled free from the material. Byleth blushed and went to cover her face, but somehow, Claude had intercepted her hands. He pinned them against the door, and shook his head. “Now, what’s the point of having some fun without you being able to see, Byleth?”

_It was very clear that he had figured out that she was turned on just by him saying her name in a seductive voice._

He then moved closer to her ear, and whispered an amorous “I love you,” before kissing her jaw. Slowly, his kisses moved downwards, with the occasional flick of his tongue to make her squirm. She bit her lip hard the closer he got to her chest, fortunately not hard enough to cut herself, but it still hurt.

“C- Claude-!” She moaned his name out when his tongue eventually trailed across her nipples, unfortunately too gentle to satiate any of the coiled up feeling forming within her body. “Y- You’re such a tease… Just like with your sneaky kisses...”

Claude didn’t intentionally respond to her utterances, however, his body did. The way she had cried out his name… it was like a drug to him – addictive and he needed more, ideally sooner rather than later. He was repeating the same thing over and over in his head, similar to what he was doing during the wedding ceremony.

_Get it together, Claude… Don’t go too fast! It’s your first time with her as your wife and you need to savour the moment!_

Byleth had noticed how he had started going into his head somewhat, but considering that her hands were pinned against the door, she couldn’t do what she wanted to – grab hold of his shirt, tear it if necessary _(she loved the thought of him returning to the festivities outside all dishevelled, as much as it also made her face heat up) _and kiss him long and hard.

“An interesting look you have on your face there, Byleth… Please, do tell me what you’re thinking.”

Byleth watched as Claude moved his face away from her chest, and stood so that they were eye-to-eye. His grip of her wrists grew tighter, but not in a way which would hurt her. “You want to know what I’m thinking? I’m thinking that I want to show all of Derdriu that the Queen of Fódlan has the power to make the King of Almyra fall apart merely at her touch.”

“Interesting proposition,” he began, leaning towards her neck. “However, I much prefer the thought of showing the city that the King of Almyra has the power to dominate the Queen of Fódlan in a variety of intimate ways...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few of the former Golden Deer students notice that Claude and Byleth are missing from their own wedding celebrations.  
There are a few suspicions... but only one of them was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *inhales*  
I have never written smut so long before let alone in a good few months so apologies if it's bad-!

“Um… Wh- Where is Claude and the Professor…?” In the middle of the festivities, Marianne had found where her former Golden Deer classmates had gathered for drinks, and had asked the burning question which had been on her mind for at least twenty minutes. “This massive party is for them… celebrating their marriage… but they’re not here.”

Ignatz, being one of the few sober people present as he had been working on a painting, looked up from his canvas and nodded. “I noticed that too, Marianne. Claude had asked me if it was possible to ‘capture the atmosphere’ in a painting, but it’s quite difficult without him or the Professor being present.”

“Oh, come oooon! It’s _obvious _what Claude and the Professor are doing!” Hilda barged into the conversation, making Ignatz flinch and drop his brushes, and having Marianne wince at the smell of alcohol on her breath. “They’re doing it! They’re fuck-!”

“That is enough, Hilda!” Lorenz’s timely interjection saved the sober duo from hearing her description of what she thought was happening. “I am sure that Claude would _at least _wait until nightfall to consummate his marriage with the Professor!”

A simultaneous sigh came from the two, as Hilda’s _eloquently_ phrased suggestion was simply just rephrased.

“Lorenz… Let’s go see if they are!”

“Hilda, wait for just one-!”

“And… off they go. I hope that no matter what Claude and the Professor are doing… That those two don’t find them. Not with that amount of alcohol in their systems...” Ignatz then went and recovered his paintbrushes, and gestured for Marianne to sit beside him.

“A- Agreed...”

_Little did either of them know that Hilda’s suggestion had been correct._

* * *

* * *

With a smirk on his face, Claude towered over Byleth on the bed. It was a surprise that either of them had even managed to get there with how eager they were, yet they had still managed to.

“So… Are you ready to take me up on my offer of letting me have power over you, Byleth? Or are you still going to resist my charms?”

“If I had resisted your charms, I wouldn’t have married you. But no – the Queen of Fódlan doesn’t give up control _that _easily, Claude. I spent most of my life as a mercenary… it will be _very _difficult to make me lose my control.”

“Ah, so a challenge? Gotcha...” Claude then licked his lips, and his green eyes bore deep into her mint ones. “I _always _love a challenge...”

Byleth chuckled at his determination, before she gasped as he leaned down and bit into her exposed collarbone. She had to admire his attempt to get her to cave in, but she had her own scheme in mind. As he was distracted tying to get her to be submissive, her hand moved downwards.

Suddenly, Claude’s tongue moved across the grooves which his teeth had left in her skin. She bit down on her lip, which gave her even more of a reason to not let him keep control.

Slowly, she ran her hand over the growing erection in his trousers, which made him jump slightly, and growl. “Y- you’re playing dirty, Byleth...” He glared at her, but there was a smile on his face.

In response, she gave him the most deadpan face she could muster, given the situation, before her hand slipped inside his trousers, and she palmed at him gently. Not so that she was pleasing him, but instead to tease him.

Claude had frozen by this point, and his lips were pursed together as he tried to figure out how Byleth was feeling, and what she was thinking. Of course… That was hard as he could feel her hand being so soft and her touches being almost like a tickle from a feather. “Ngh...” He then dug his fingers into the sheets beneath his wife and his eyes narrowed. “I won’t let you win...”

“Hmm. What was that, Claude?” Her hand slowly wrapped around his erection, and her grasp tightened.

“_Byleth-!” _Claude then gritted his teeth, and decided that he _had _to do something before he ended up becoming putty in her hands. “That’s enough, darling… It’s my turn now...” He then moved one of his hands to her exposed breast, and pinched at her hardened nipple with his fingers. “You _know _that I don’t like to lose.”

With a huff, Byleth wrapped her arm around his torso but under his unbuttoned shirt, and her nails dug into his skin as she teasingly tugged at him.

_They were at war, to see whether the Almyran king or Fódlan queen would triumph over the other._

After the two persistently taunted each other with feather-light touches combined with the occasional rough moment, Byleth growled and pulled her hands away from Claude, took hold of his shoulders, and managed to turn themselves around.

_Byleth was now on top._

He let off a strained groan, and moved his hands upward. It was partially down to the fact that her knee was pressing into his crotch, but also down to the fact that there was a feisty look in her eyes.

_A look which she always had on when she was prepared to win a battle._

“So, you want me to give up… Unfortunately, Almyrans are warriors, and as the king of Almyra… This is a battle I am not willing to lose.”

“Your hands say otherwise.” Byleth then pinned his hands into the sheets. “I see that as a surrender, your arms are being held up.”

“Maybe I wanted to just hold my hands behind my head as I let you continue your attempt at seducing-!” Claude was silenced by Byleth firmly pressing her lips against his, her hands slowly coming loose and moving to his shoulders. He whined slightly, and his voice began to come out all hushed as he tried to speak. “How about… We both admit that neither of us are gonna win here. I mean, it’s all gonna end with us making a mess of each other anyway, right?”

With a thoughtful look on her face, and a few loose strands of her pale green hair falling to frame her features, she nodded. “A truce… I can work with that. But at least… At least let me do something to you first. You were the one giving me all of the kisses before during the celebrations, I should at _least _return the favour.”

Claude raised his eyebrow in confusion – she had already made up for him giving her the sneaky kisses, when they managed to get inside… _What could she even mean by what she just said?_

As he tried to pull his thoughts together, bearing in mind that they were already all frazzled by the previous teasing, he hadn’t noticed Byleth unbuckle his belt and unfasten his trousers.

_He only noticed when the chilled air of the room brushed against his newly exposed flesh._

“B- Byleth… What are you-?!” A deep groan escaped his lips when he propped himself up on his shoulders, and watched as his bride gave him a few gentle strokes, before his eyes widened as her slowly opening her mouth and taking the tip into her mouth. “O-Oh, fuck-”

_Up until this point, Claude had only ever been able to imagine this sort of scene in his head. Especially when he was a student at the Officer’s Academy. The amount of times he had gotten himself off to the fantasy of Professor Byleth Eisner sucking his dick-_

Claude melted when she lowered her head down slowly, the wetness and warmth of her mouth being almost a comfort, with her eyes looking directly into his. His elbows became jelly, and his head fell back onto the pillows.

_So much better than the fantasies, oh Goddess, a million times better-!_

Her tongue began to make slick strokes across his length, inducing an almost guttural groan from the back of his throat. Beads of sweat were beginning to form on his head, a mixture of both arousal and excitement being almost overwhelming.

_For what was likely the first time ever, Claude had no contingencies for a situation. He had no idea how to react to the pleasure which Byleth was providing him-_

Strands of her soft hair kept brushing against the top of his legs every time she moved her head, the rhythm of her movements being the only relief to him. Those few strands of hair were making him feel ticklish, and want to thrash about.

_Yet, seeing her there, her mouth relishing the taste of his body, and her tongue savouring every single part of him which it came into contact with… It made her look almost delicate._

Holding back another groan, he forced himself into sitting up, stunning Byleth into stopping. Before she could separate her mouth from him though, she felt his hand stroke her chin as a few raspy words escaped his mouth. “Please… Keep going… Your hair is in the way...” He then directed his hand towards her hair, and gently pulled it behind her head.

He didn’t want to be rough with her, so he gently held onto enough of her hair to keep it out of the way, but not enough to cause her pain any time she moved her head.

The way in which her head bobbed up and down was almost hypnotic to Claude. He couldn’t help but be mesmerised by her stamina and her ability not to… well, choke as she took him deeper and deeper into her mouth.

Eventually though, her rhythm faded. Or at least, it felt like it had. To Claude, the world felt as though the world had suddenly gone to an agonisingly slow pace, and in turn, had sapped him of all of his energy.

_He had to admit, there had been some very anti-climatic times where he had came in the past, but this… This was agonising._

“D- Damn… Byleth… I think I’m going to...”

_However, he hadn’t been expecting her to reach her hand out, and give his free hand a reassuring squeeze to indicate that everything was okay. That he could reach his climax if he needed to._

A loud groan escaped his lips as he finally did orgasm, but what he didn’t expect was for Byleth to then pull her head upwards when he fell back down onto the bed. He felt aroused, embarrassed, and amazed at the sight of a mixture of her saliva and his cum dripping out of the side of her mouth as she sat up and used her forearm to wipe the fluids away.

Carefully, Byleth went and shifted herself so that she was lay down beside Claude, and she draped her arm over his chest. “You taste nice. Definitely doing that again...”

“And you felt nice… so agreed.” He took a few moments after that to catch his breath, before he turned to his side. “And you don’t seriously think we’re finished yet? I intend to pay you back for what you just did, my dearest wife.”

“Claude – you look well and truly spent. You need to-!”

“Ah ah ah, shush. You’re not my Teach any more… I’m your king. And your king orders you to spread your legs open for a reward for how you just treated him. If not, I’m afraid you’re not going to be able to give him a kiss for a while...”

It was now Byleth’s turn to whine, but instead of it being one of complaint, it was more one of pleasure. Despite her having not done as he had asked yet, his hand had dipped lower, and was slowly stroking the inside of one of her thighs.

“I’m still raring to go, Byleth… Are you?” For the briefest of moments, the couple’s eyes met, before she nodded. “I’m waiting to hear those words, my Queen… Anything, as long as it contains one of two words – yes or no. Even if it is… hmm… ‘Oh Claude, yes, I am ready to have you eat me out-’!”

“Oh Claude, yes, I am ready to have you eat me out,” Byleth stated, her tone mocking as she smiled. “Of course I’m ready, Claude.”

A sly grin formed on his face as he nodded, finally sitting up and pulling off the unbuttoned shirt which had remained on his body up until this point. As he watched her do as he requested, he finally felt a slight strain near his crotch – the sight of her exposing herself _for him, and him alone, _had been enough to make him hard again.

Slowly his head lowered, and without hesitation, he pressed a soft kiss against her core.

Byleth hadn’t expected the feeling of Claude proceeding to eat her out to feel quite so… _incredible. _His slight stubble scraped at her skin, it being a sensation which made her abdomen feel warm and- and so, so _flustered._

_Of course, the fact that she had just made him orgasm and she ended up swallowing a majority of his seed was enough of an arousal for her already._

Claude didn’t have to do much to find her absolutely drenched – if anything, it made it easier for him when he used his tongue. He slowly and teasingly lapped up everything which dripped out of her as though it was the finest of wines, making a few loud groans as though he had just ate the most decadent meal made by the best chef in the country.

“Claudeeee…” She dragged out his name as he plunged his tongue into her entrance, her body clenching around him, and her back arching. “More… Need… So much more-!”

Her breaths were loud and erratic as she felt herself reach closer and closer to her orgasm, but Claude had an idea as she began to writhe around on the bed. He carefully took hold of her legs, and eased them over his shoulders.

“Ahn-!” She froze when she felt him press his face further into her, the sensation becoming almost too much for her as he seemed to reach even deeper into her with just his tongue. “Fuck-! I’m going to-!”

Before she could finish her sentence, she came. Claude made sure to do his best to keep her from making a mess, and gently cleaned her up with his tongue and mouth.

“Mmm… Delicious. Complements to the chef...” He mumbled, pulling himself up so that his face was in line with hers, and pressing a kiss to her lips. Her eyes widened when she realised that what she could taste on his lips were fluids which had come from her own body, but that thought was quick to slip her mind when she noticed that Claude had one last trick up his sleeve.

“One last thing, then we can rest… That good with you, Byleth? This will be something good for both of us – and I promise, it’ll be the most incredible thing we have done today… other than exchange our vows and become husband and wife.”

“Go on then – I’m intrigued, Claude...” She whispered, nestling her head onto his shoulder as she wrapped both of her arms around his neck. “We’ve gone all this way – no harm in-! Ah...” Byleth’s eyes fluttered shut when she felt him line himself up with her entrance, and gently ease himself in without much warning.

_Both of them felt incredible._

Claude couldn’t quite believe how comfortable she felt as he continued pushing himself into her, her body accommodating and warm around him.

Byleth was surprised at the fact that she had honestly felt empty without him being inside her, as though he was something which had been missing from her life until this point.

Neither of them moved as they remained embracing each other once Claude had finally fully sheathed himself inside her. Both of them were breathing heavily, the feeling of their chests pressing into one another comforting.

“Claude… I want to confess something to you.”

“Hmm? Go on...”

“I… I’ve imagined us doing this ever since you pulled me out to dance on that night, back in the Officer’s Academy. Up to that point… I’d only ever dreamed of a war, or of Sothis. But after that dance with you, and our meeting in the Goddess Tower… My dreams were of you. Of… us. Doing exactly this.”

“Well, I guess your five year sleep must have been _mind-blowing, _if that’s all you dreamed of...”

“Oi!” Byleth playfully hit his chest, before realising that there was a large build-up of tension in her body. _She desperately wanted Claude to move – and he could read that from her face._

Slowly he pulled his hips back, before quickly pushing back in. Byleth gasped loudly, the lewd noises of their bodies bringing a deep blush to her face.

_Both of their faces, actually._

As Claude got into a rhythm, Byleth wrapped her legs around his waist, and began to press kisses across his neck. She occasionally bit down when he thrusted particularly hard, almost as though her kisses were reciprocal of how well he was doing.

“D- Damn… Byleth… I think we’re going to keep having to do this when we’re together… It’s- It’s going to be horrible when I return to Almyra...” He whispered, his voice breaking as he mentioned being separate from her.

Byleth tightened her grasp of him then, not even _daring _to imagine the scenario which he had just mentioned. She simply just wanted to focus on the there and now. “Claude…”

Still feeling sensitive from her previous orgasm, Byleth’s grasp of Claude grew weaker the more he thrusted into her. She so sapped of energy as she came again, all she could say was his name repeatedly as though it were the only word she knew.

Hearing his name being cried out in such a manner, her voice loud and desperate, was enough to make Claude push into her a few more times before he felt himself reach his second orgasm of the day.

The pair collapsed in a heap on the bed, a tangle of limbs and sweat as they began to laugh when they came down from their emotional highs. Claude peppered her face with kisses as she hugged him, and gently, he eased himself off her and to her side.

“You’re incredible, Byleth… I’m honestly stunned that you’re here with me… My wife...”

“So are you, Claude…” She turned to lie on her side, and grabbed hold of the blankets which, at some point, had been shoved off to the side. She covered them both in it, before resting her head against his and closing her eyes. “And… What you said, about when you return to Almyra… Not yet… Please don’t talk about that yet… I want to savour the time I have with you...”

Claude nodded in affirmation, despite knowing that she wouldn’t have seen the action, before pulling her into a gentle embrace. “Right… For now, it’s just you and me… the rest of the world doesn’t have to exist if you don’t want it to… It can be just us.”

It didn’t take long for Byleth to fall asleep, which brought a smile to Claude’s face. It was no surprise she was exhausted – even with the stamina she possessed, after a day like today, with their marriage and following bedroom session, it was no surprise at all.

However, just as he found himself starting to drift off into a light slumber, there was a loud thud at the door downstairs. He grumbled, and pulled himself out of bed. He noticed that Byleth subconsciously reached out for the empty space where he had previously been.

As slow as he could, he grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled it over his shoulders – not even bothering to button it up – before sorting out his trousers so that he wouldn’t expose himself to whoever decided it would be a brilliant idea to knock on his door.

Reluctantly, he made his way downstairs to the door, and pulled it open. He was instantly exposed to an almost nauseating smell of alcohol, and almost crushed by something with long pink hair.

“Gah! Hilda?!”

“I apologise for her behaviour, Claude, she is inebriated-” Lorenz had been the one to grab hold of Hilda before she collapsed into the Almyran king, but he stopped speaking when he noticed Claude’s dishevelled state. “By the Goddess – you haven’t been-?!”

Claude then followed Lorenz’s line of sight, and realised what he was now looking at.

_He had… forgotten that his session with Byleth had started by the door, and she had implored that he remove her dress. And… that it was discarded on the floor. Right beside the door._

“Woo! Claude and Byleth have been fucking! I told you soooo...” Hilda almost sang, leaning into Lorenz with a grin on her face.

Before any further questions were asked, Claude slammed the door shut. He was _not _in the mood to deal with drunken yelling about his sex life.

That, and he had a sleeping wife which he needed to cuddle.

_Desperately._


End file.
